


Art Club Chat Room

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: The Art Club has a chatroom and some things get revealed about a certain Italian.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1422
Collections: Miraculous Stories, Modern Epistolary (aka Scrapbook Stories)





	Art Club Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname Guide
> 
> Art (LGBT) Club
> 
> HeelieFromTheFeelies - Alix
> 
> Tomato - Nathaniel
> 
> Vegan - Marc
> 
> PFUDOR - Rose
> 
> GothGay - Juleka
> 
> DisasterDesigner - Marinette
> 
> Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)
> 
> ArtKid - Nathaniel
> 
> TheySeeMeRolling - Alix
> 
> AngelOnEarth - Lila
> 
> Ladyblogger - Alya
> 
> Purple - Juleka
> 
> Smol - Mylene
> 
> Large - Ivan
> 
> Jessie - Chloe
> 
> AdrichatFanficWriter - Adrien
> 
> Himbo - Kim
> 
> Pink - Rose
> 
> BigBrain - Max
> 
> James - Sabrina
> 
> C a p - Nino

**Art (LGBT) Club**

**10:52 am**

**HeelieFromTheFeelies:** Yo Mari wtf was up with today

**HeelieFromTheFeelies:** Shit wrong chat

**Vegan** : Wait, what happened??

**GothGay** : Marinette got expelled for stealing test answers, pushing Lila down the stairs, and stealing her grandmother's necklace

**PFUDOR** : Yeah I didn't think she'd do something like that :((((

**Vegan:** Yeah, she wouldn't!! She's the nicest person on the planet!!

**Tomato** : i know it's so weird

**Vegan: @DisasterDesigner** DEETS?!

**DisasterDesigner** : Lila framed me :(

**Vegan** : Framed???

**HeelieFromTheFeelies** : Mari, why do you think Lila did it???

**DisasterDesigner** : CAUSE SHE HATES ME

**GothGay** : Where'd you get that from?

**DisasterDesigner** : She doesn't like that I know she's lying 

**Vegan:** Lying??

**PFUDOR:** Mari. It's like Alya says. you shouldn't just say someone's lying without proof 

**DisasterDesigner** : :( 

**Vegan** : wait hold up

**Vegan:** You can't prove a negative. If you require proof, it's your job to show it, not hers.

**Tomato:** Alya is that you

**DisasterDesigner:** Alya said _**I**_ had to show the proof 

**Vegan** : well she's wrong 

**DisasterDesigner** : bro

**Vegan** : bro

**GothGay** : Is this cousin solidarity 

**Vegan:** Anyways, Rose, you literally have Prince Ali's contact info. text him

**PFUDOR** : :000 you right

**Private Messages - Rose + Ali**

**10:55 am**

**Rose:** Hey!

**Ali:** Hi Rose! What's up?

**Rose:** There's a girl in my class saying she worked with you for charities. Her name is Lila Rossi. I'd like to confirm with you because there's a debate going on in my classroom right now!

**Ali:** Lila Rossi? I've never heard of that name.

**Rose:** She said she visited when her mom, the Italian ambassador, came.

**Ali:** That never happened. :( 

**Ali:** Sorry Rose, but this girl is lying

**Rose:** Alright thank you!!

**Ali:** Please call again later!

**Rose:** Will do!!!!!

**Art (LGBT) Club**

**10:57 am**

**PFUDOR:** Screenshot_21

**DisasterDesigner:** SEE I TOLD YOU

**GothGay:** Ah shit

**Tomato:** That's a bruh moment 

**HeelieFromTheFeelies:** What if she only lied about this though but was telling the truth about everything else

**Vegan** : ,,,alix no

**Tomato:** yall Lila just told a lie straight to my face kjhsfea

**DisasterDesigner:** Oh??

**Tomato** : Lila: Who's your favorite comic writer?

Me: Marc Anciel

Lila: omg i know who he is!! I could totally hook you up with a meeting

**Vegan:** I'm your favorite comic book writer?

**Tomato:** Yeah :)))

**Vegan:** <3

**Tomato:** <3

**HeelieFromTheFeelies:** Gay on main get outta here

**GothGay:** Oh shit rose we gotta get on with the bandwagon

**PFUDOR** : okay!!!

**PFUDOR:** I love you!!!! 

**GothGay:** I love you too!!! <3333333

**HeelieFromTheFeelies:** Imagine feeling romantic attraction, can't relate

**DisasterDesigner:** **@Vegan** You have watered my crops, cleared my skin, raised my grades-

**Vegan:** no prob 

**Vegan** : Also are yall still coming over on saturday

**DisasterDesigner** : yee

**DisasterDesigner:** sorry gtg

**HeelieFromTheFeelies** : bye

**Tomato** : Farewell

**PFUDOR** : bye!!!

**GothGay** : peace

**Vegan** : "Farewell" who says that anymore

**Tomato** : ,,,shut up

**Vegan:** also **@HeelieFromTheFeelies**

**Vegan:** you never explained my username

**HeelieFromTheFeelies:** Vegans eat tomatoes

**Vegan:** o h

**Tomato:** ALIX YOU FUCKING HO EJKDBFKJA

**GothGay:** RIP Alix, who got a sketchbook yeeted at her head in the middle of class

**PFUDOR:** "Whoops my hand slipped" 

**HeelieFromTheFeelies** : great excuse 10/10

**Tomato:** alright but can we talk about how Mrs. Bustier literally just told me to pick it up and go back to my desk

**HeelieFromTheFeelies:** SEDIKF SHE TOLD ME TO SAY SORRY FOR PISSING YOU OFF WHAT

**Vegan:** bruhhhh

**Vegan:** This is Mrs. Mendeleiev. Stop texting and pay attention

**HeelieFromTheFeelies** : imagine being that comfy around your teacher you just let her take your phone and send a message

**Vegan** : Alix

**HeelieFromTheFeelies** : okay jeez

**Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)**

**2:10 pm**

**ArtKid** : "Yeah Jagged Stone totally wrote a song for me, an underage girl. Yes this is totally okay and in no way hinting at a pedophile"

**ArtKid** : honestly what a lying bitch

**TheySeeMeRolling** : nath wrong chat

**ArtKid** : shit

**ArtKid has deleted two messages**

**AngelOnEarth** : nath why would you say that about me :(

**Ladyblogger** : Yeah that was uncalled for! Especially after she was shoved down some stairs and got accused of framing Marinette

**ArtKid** : I speak the truth and nothing but the truth. Also don't call me Nath it's weird coming from someone who I'm not that close with

**Purple** : unlike Lila

**Smol** : ??? Where'd did this come from? 

**Large** : Yeah that came out of nowhere

**Jessie** : please they just figured out Lila was lying. Not a big deal

**AngelOnEarth** : but i'm not!!!

**Jessie** : sure jan

**AdrichatFanficWriter** : Chloe??? Memeing???

**AdrichatFanficWriter** : screenshotted and saved

**Jessie** : wait no

**AngelOnEarth** : Why are you guys being so mean!!! I didn't do anything

**Jessie** : This gives off such big vibes of "pity me even though i did everything wrong"

**AngelOnEarth** : D:

**Ladyblogger** : Chloe! Stop bullying Lila!

**Jessie** : She got Marinette expelled

**TheySeeMeRolling** : ^^^

**Himbo** : **@** **ArtKid** **@** **Purple** Why yall saying Lila's lying

**ArtKid** : Told me to my face that she could hook me up with a meeting with Marc Anciel

**AngelOnEarth** : I can!! I'll call him after school!! I'm sure he can take time out of his day to meet you!

**ArtKid** : bruh he's my boyfriend

**TheySeeMeRolling** : Damn, really just dug your own grave there

**Pink** : Screenshot_21

**Purple** : ^^

**TheySeeMeRolling** : also calling out **@** **BigBrain** here

**TheySeeMeRolling** : My ace buddy, how in the ever loving FUCK did you think a napkin could gouge your eye out

**BigBrain** : shut up I was tired

**TheySeeMeRolling** : you created a self learning AI and _this_ is what you mess up

**BigBrain** : in my defense, I've been researching

**BigBrain** : and yeah, she's a liar

**Ladyblogger** : why do you guys keep insisting she's a liar? She's telling the truth

**James** : ...You sure about that?

**Ladyblogger** : yeah!

**James** : Link to PowerPoint disproving everything Lila ever said

**Jessie** : bet

**TheySeeMeRolling** : holy shit

**AngelOnEarth** : Shouldn't we be paying attention???

**ArtKid** : too late everyone's reading your lies being destroyed :)))

**Smol** : ...So you did lie?

**AngelOnEarth** : no!!! they're just jealous

**Ladyblogger** : LILA I TRUSTED YOU 

**Pink** : uh oh

**Purple** : here we go

**Ladyblogger changed AngelOnEarth's username**

**LyingBitch** : hey!

**Ladyblogger** : Now your name matches your actions >:/

**C a p** : wow babe

**Art (LGBT) Club**

**HeelieFromTheFeelies: @DisasterDesigner** Yall everyone's ganging up on Lila it's amazing 

**DisasterDesigner** : yeah I'm reading through it lol

**DisasterDesigner** : Wish I wasn't expelled though :(

**Vegan** : Threaten to report Mr. Damocles to the school board

**DisasterDesigner** : ????

**Vegan** : Nath dmed me. Apparently your parents showed up and Lila's didn't? Highly unprofessional. also they didn't check any cameras.

**DisasterDesigner** : :0 solid idea

**Vegan** : and then after he re-enrolls you, tell the school board anyways so no one else gets fucked over like you did

**Tomato** : wow harsh

**Vegan** : I don't want to hear that from you Mr. "You, me? We'll never work together"

**Tomato** : I SAID I'M SORRY

**Private Messages - Alix + Chloe**

**5:00 pm**

**Alix:** So,,, did Sabrina really make that on her own accord?

**Chloe** : of course not. I told her to after making her see the lgiht

**Alix:** lgiht

**Chloe:** shut

**Alix:** Anyways that's a real roundabout way of trying to become a better person

**Chloe:**...

**Alix:** So I know it's hard to just flip flop around into a good person 

**Alix** : But it's good that you're trying

**Alix** : I think you should try to hang out with other people than Sabrina

**Alix:** I don't know if you've noticed but she's kinda a pushover.

**Chloe:** Adrien?

**Alix:**...Also a pushover. 

**Chloe:** :// I hate that you're right

**Alix** : anyways, my point being that get some people who aren't afraid to call you out on your shit

**Chloe** : ...Like you

**Alix:** I guess if you wanna. Warning, I don't really think about what I'm saying so feel free to call me out when I'm going too far

**Chloe:** Sure.

**Chloe:** Better make it worth my while

**Alix** : You make it sound like I'm the one in debt here. Don't forget who only has two friends in this class

**Chloe** : Alright ouch Alix

**Alix:** :P

**Alix:** Also you're totally LGBT I'm betting on it

**Chloe:** w

**Alix:** Bruh your crush on LB is so obvious lmaooo

**Chloe:**

**Alix:** Bi?

**Chloe:** no

**Alix:** pan?

**Chloe** : A kitchen utensil??

**Alix:**..no

**Alix:**...so lesbian?

**Chloe:** Yeah I guess

**Alix:** nice

**Art (LGBT) Club**

**5:10 pm**

**HeelieFromTheFeelies added Chloe into the chat**

**HeelieFromTheFeelies changed Chloe's username**

**GothGay** : **@PFUDOR** called it

**PFUDOR** : Hi Chloe!!

**Vegan** : bruh isn't she that one bully

**Lesbeeian** : hey!

**DisasterDesigner** : I mean is he wrong

**Tomato** : eujdksf your username

**Vegan** : I mean this is also the art club you gonna do anything artsy?

**PFUDOR** : :0000 Chloe! You should try photography! All your Instagram pics have really good lighting and posing techniques!!

**Lesbeeian** : You look at my Instagram pics?

**GothGay** : Yeah, she follows everyone

**Lesbeeian** : ...Photography sounds cool

**PFUDOR** : Yay!!!

**HeelieFromTheFeelies** : Welcome to the club bitch!

**Lesbeeian** : I come in here, gracing yall with my presence and you call me a bitch?

**HeelieFromTheFeelies** : yall

**Tomato** : Yall

**Vegan** : yall

**DisasterDesigner** : Yall

**PFUDOR** : Yall

**GothGay** : Yall

**Lesbeeian** : Alright fuck you guys too

**Author's Note:**

> If canon won't give me the Art Club and Redeemed!Chloe and Alix interactions I crave, I'll make them myself


End file.
